


tart herb

by Toast_Senpai



Series: Piquancy [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Sips comes home.





	tart herb

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a recent dream (yes it was dirty).

Ross ended up locking the door when he inserted the key and turned. He twisted it back the other way and pulled out the key. The front door being unlocked in the evening could only mean one thing.

Sips was home.

Quietly, Ross entered the foyer and shut the door behind him. He flipped the lock. There was a light on in the living room ahead, which was typical of a Thursday night around ten. Ross generally got back a little earlier from work and looked forward to eating whatever leftovers Trott had ready.

Ross toed off his shoes and stepped down the hallway. He listened as he went, and the sound of a news program reached him first, the steady drone of it familiar. As Ross turned into the dimly lit room, his eyes went to the couch.

No one was there, so he glanced into the connected kitchen. There he saw Sips’ back as the man bent to load the dishwasher. Ross set his bag on the table to his left, and the attached buckles gave a dull, resounding clang against the wood.

In one steady motion Sips straightened and faced Ross with a dirty fork in hand. Ross stared back as he worked the snap buttons and zip of his windbreaker.

It had been a while. Ross hadn’t seen Sips in a month, despite him living here with the three of them. The excuse was always work. Ross didn’t ask for details. Sips was the one who paid most of the bills.

Ross folded his jacket over a chair. He tried, “Where the guys at?”

“Sleeping. Said they wanted an early start on tomorrow.” Sips placed the fork into the dishwasher. He pushed in the rack and then closed it up. One button press later had it humming. Sips placed his forearms on the island counter and trailed his eyes over Ross. “You eat yet?” he asked.

“I grabbed Taco Bell on the way home.” He hadn’t. Ross’ car ride hunger had vanished upon seeing Sips. There was something else pulling at his gut, rising up to his chest.

Sips nodded. He reached for the opened beer next to the sink. He drained what was left in it then pointed and tipped the bottle towards Ross.

A beer would have sounded great had Ross come home to just Trott and Smith. But _this_ was a break in the norm, a rarity to find himself alone with Sips. Well, as alone as one could be in a shared house. And maybe the alcohol would have helped to ease the growing restlessness he felt, but he did not wish to welcome the warm flood of a tasty depressant right now. There was something else he wanted.

Ross walked to the kitchen island. The marbled counter-top separated Ross and Sips by only about a yard.

“You should have texted me,” Ross said, low and measured. “I never know when you’ll be here.”

Sips looked past Ross, to the dark bay window where the cream blinds were drawn. Then he spoke. “I myself don’t know when I’ll have a chance to come home. It’s busy season for the company.”

Ross found himself nodding along.

Finally, Sips’ eyes sought out and caught Ross’. “You know I’m not trying to avoid you. And I ain’t off fucking other-”

“Shh!” Ross hushed. He leaned back to peer down the hall towards the bedrooms. After a moment of silence save for the television, he looked back to Sips. “If you want to talk about _that_ then you know where we need to be.”

Trott and Smith didn’t know yet, about this _thing_ between them. It wasn’t quite dating but it _was_ exclusive. Ross did not want to call it friends with benefits because he and Sips, and the other guys, were more than just friends. Surely, though, that was the category this kind of relationship fell into.

Sips smiled, soft yet wide. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just _saying_ don’t think that’s why I’m not here.” He sniffed, then snaked his hand towards where Ross had placed his own on the counter. When he hand caught it, he said, “Like hell I’d be spending my money on bitches and drugs. You’re the only one for me, baby.”

Ross tugged his hand free and rounded the counter. He lowered his head, then inhaled close to Sips’ neck. When he pulled back he said, “Sorta smells like _drugs_ to me.”

Sips laughed. He bopped Ross on the nose with a finger. “Now, now, Ross. You already said you’re fine with a little bit of weed.”

“As long as it’s just a little,” Ross confirmed.

“Of course.” Sips rested his big hands on Ross’ shoulders. His eyes took on a certain suggestion, one that Ross was familiar with.

With just a dash of hesitation, Ross asked, “Do you want to take a walk?”

It was their own code. They had a few other casual phrases that were appropriate to say among others, though this was by far the most used.

Sips’ teased a smile onto his lips. He squeezed Ross’ shoulders once before releasing him. “It’s a good night for one,” he said.

Ross got the lights while Sips the television. Twenty seconds later had them in Sips’ bedroom, door shut firmly and locked (for once).

Ever since they had bought the house, Ross had liked Sips’ room the best. Although it didn’t have much in it, it was still so very Sips. From the couple of 80s band posters to the messy computer desk, what Ross enjoyed the most was how dark it was, how warm and spiced the air felt. The only light Sips liked having on was a purple lava lamp, a thing Trott hated because of the potential fire hazard. It glowed almost eerily now, accompanied by some notably hushed rock music coming from the large stereo in the corner by the closet.

These were the telltale signs that Sips was home and it flooded Ross’ emotions past what he preferred. To cope, he pushed Sips up against the door and kissed him soundly. Their bodies met, heat mixing, and Ross refused to close his eyes even though he could hardly see in such a shadowy room. But he still knew Sips’ eyes were brown, half lidded, and he could still hear the draw of breath through his nose.

Sips tasted like cilantro… the flavor of late spring on the verge of falling headfirst into summer with a bit of lime there to catch it with open arms. How heady it was; Ross felt as though he wouldn’t be able to get enough.

There were hands on his back, like anchors. They slid under his button-up and struggled to get past the tight material. Ross shivered and bit down on Sips’ bottom lip, tugged at it. The act left Sips growling. One of his legs twisted around Ross’ and gave enough leverage for Sips to harshly grind their hips together.

Ross sucked in a breath that was quickly stolen by Sips. Their teeth clicked, but Ross cared little about the pain. He kissed Sips with as much fervor as he had in him. The sensible side of his brain tried in vain to let him know that they needed to be quiet, that even though Sips’ room was the farthest from Trott’s and Smith’s, it was possible they could be heard.

It was times like these when most of Ross didn’t care if they were caught. He was ninety-five percent certain the other two wouldn’t mind it. The other five percent was what kept him up late some nights.

“Fuck,” Sips rasped into Ross’ mouth. “I missed you.”

Ross returned the sentiment with a hum. He both loved and despised the harsh dig of Sips’ jean zipper against his own dress pants. It was too much of a tease, but that was Sips’ specialty. No one had brought Ross to the edge and not let him over more than Sips had.

“Can we?” Ross started, then reluctantly stepped back. He turned, intent on the bed.

Sips’ caught his waist, hands still on his bare skin beneath his shirt. He placed a kiss to the back of Ross’ neck. “I’ve been waiting all night to see you under me.”

Ross was too keen on making that happen to roll his eyes at the cheesiness of the line. Instead he walked with Sips to the king bed. It was the one thing that appeared to take up most of the room, a decadent pillow-top mattress covered with silky navy sheets and a heavy quilt that was apparently handmade by Sips’ late grandmother.

Sinking onto that bed with Sips crawling over him was better than any fantasy his mind could cook up in the shower. Sips had a solid weight, body full of lean muscle and thick bones. The mattress ate them, plush pillows cradling Ross’ head. From here, the purple lava lamp gave Sips’ skin an almost alien tint. Ross adored it, drank it in before he was kissed again, the stimulating taste of his lover ever lingering on his tongue as it flicked against Sips’ own.

Ross let Sips undo the buttons of his shirt. He pulled it off as his slacks were dragged downwards with his briefs. In an instant he was naked on the dark sheets, his own white skin taking on the same galactic hue as Sips’.

Sips stripped out of his shirt and whipped it across the room. He descended on Ross, going right for the man’s chest. Wet kisses trailed downwards along freckles. Ross grit his teeth as Sips dipped into his navel.

Nothing was more of a wonder than Sips’ hands. Their size, how easily and securely they wrapped around Ross’ cock, the softness of them. Ross knew Sips used lotion whenever there was a chance. There wasn’t a rough spot anywhere, just smooth skin that was oh so skilled at gripping his straining need. Sips knew Ross—knew each sensitive spot that made him squirm. It’s what Sips was good at: getting Ross desperate.

Though tonight was slightly different. Sips was kinder with his strokes. They were tight, focused on the head. Just how Ross would do it if he were jerking himself off. For a moment, Ross thought that maybe that’s what Sips wanted to do to him, finish him this way.

But then his cock was sucked into a hot mouth, and it took every part of him not to let it end there.

“ _Christ_ , Sips,” Ross panted. “Warn me next time.”

The response was a low hum that left Ross swearing. Had Ross really thought nothing was better than Sips’ hands? He was going to have to take that back because Sips’ _mouth_ was on a whole other level. The man knew how to suck dick. A skill Ross wasn’t quite sure he himself had perfected yet. But Sips knew exactly what to do with his tongue and lips and just how much suction to add and at just what time. And usually he used that knowledge to relentlessly tease Ross.

Again, though, tonight was not like the past. Sips was lazier as he took all of Ross’ cock into his mouth, until there was no more left to take. It had Ross twitching, hands full of Sips’ short hair, heels digging into the mattress. Then the pressure let up and instead became long licks from bottom to top, ending in a swirl around the head to pick up the ever-present precum that leaked freely.

“Sips,” Ross tried, voiced scratchy. He swallowed. “Sips, you know I won’t last.”

Another hum, this one sounding more amused. When Sips pulled off, he met Ross’ eyes. “If you don’t want me to just suck you off then you’re gonna have to give me the lube.”

Of course. Ross stretched out an arm without looking. His hand hit the lava lamp and he hissed at the heat. He went lower and found the drawer below. The tube was there, waiting as it always was. This he held out to Sips.

“You okay, princess?” Sips licked over Ross’ knuckles and sucked a thumb into his mouth. “Hurt yourself?”

Ross didn’t think he had, but if he did he wouldn’t feel the burn until later. “Get on with it already,” Ross breathed. He drew his legs up as Sips scooted closer.

“All right. Don’t want to keep you waiting, now do I?” Sips grinned at him, shifting purples reminding Ross of a rave.

There was a brief test of wet fingers, something Ross didn’t need but knew Sips liked to do just because he could. And then Ross watched as Sips pushed down his jeans and slicked his cock. There was something so pornographic about the image of Sips rubbing his own cock, hovering over him, that twisted Ross’ gut pleasantly. Ross watched, holding his breath, over-eager.

Then Sips was there, pushing in, an easy hot press that Ross had been craving for weeks. Ross bit back the moan he wanted to let out. He let Sips seat himself fully inside before reaching up and pulling the man towards him.

Sips kissed his cheek. “You feel amazing,” he sighed into Ross’ ear.

“So do you,” Ross whispered. “But it’d be better if you moved.”

Ross knew Sips was grinning, felt the spread of lips down his jaw, to the base of his neck where teeth nibbled, ticklish.

The thrusts came after a few tense seconds. They weren’t rough, but they didn’t slow once they started. A steady in and out, something that drove Ross increasingly mad. He struggled to keep his noises hushed, though a few still managed to slip out. Some of these Sips swallowed along with kisses.

Sips wrapped a hand around Ross’ cock, and that was the start of his fall. Ross held on to Sips’ back, felt the first spasms wrack his spine and he squeezed down hard. It had Sips murmuring hushed curses into his ear. Ross let his orgasm tip over, body shaking as he made a mess of his stomach and Sips’ pumping hand.

Ross fully expected Sips to continue fucking him, but instead the man pulled out. Ross lazily watched as Sips rubbed himself off with a speedy hand until he came, cum landing among Ross’ own. Sips wiped his hands on his thighs and settled in next to Ross.

“I’ll be here a day longer this time,” Sips said once their breathing had calmed.

“Really?” Ross tried to hide his excitement.

“Yeah.” Sips laid a kiss to Ross’ shoulder. “It’s a holiday weekend, remember?”

Ross had forgotten, too caught up in the bitter taste of missing someone he rarely got to enjoy the company of. “That’s nice,” Ross yawned. And it really was. An extra day with Sips was a lucky thing.

“Then we better enjoy it to the fullest,” Sips purred. He traced fingers against Ross’ collarbones. “How about you take a personal day tomorrow? We can start early. Trott and Smith’ll be gone _all_ day.”

Ross smiled. “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh how i've missed sips/ross.


End file.
